


To the Stars and Back

by WinterDreams14



Series: Saving Alyssa Walters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDreams14/pseuds/WinterDreams14
Summary: Azura has always been different. She’s loved Astrology when the other kids loved Football and Cheerleading. She’s never had many friends. Except one. Her crush, her best friend. When her crush goes missing, Azura must find a way to locate her with the help of the most popular guy in school. Thing is, will she succeed when even her own demons are pulling her down.





	To the Stars and Back

The sun alone was enough to wake up Azura Aries. Her hazel eyes were hit by the sun the second she opened them, and she groaned. Sitting up, her dark purple curls fell easily to her shoulders, being helped by her slender fingers as she ran them through her curls. 

“Azura!” Her mother called. 

Climbing from the bed, Azura grabbed her black leggings, dark purple shirt which read ‘World’s Okayest Witch’ and her crescent moon pendant. She dressed and did what she needed in her bathroom before heading downstairs. 

“Azura, your friend Alyssa is in the living room.” Her mother said, a phone pressed to her ear like normal. 

Azura nodded her thanks and walked into the living room where her best friend was sitting. 

“Hey sunshine, good morning.” Alyssa teased. 

“Har har Walters.” Azura sat beside her.

“Are we walking the cemetery today? I have a Ouija board.” 

Alyssa said. “Ooh seyance in a cemetery? I’m in.” Azura smiled.

The two gathered their stuff. Her mother wasn’t paying any attention as the two girls left and walked down the street. It was spring, which meant that it wasn’t warm enough for shorts but it was just warm enough not to go out with a jacket. 

“Did you bring the sage?” Azura asked. “Also, you left your pendant at my house again.” 

The female pulled out another crescent moon shaped pendant and handed it to Alyssa, who put it on. 

“Yes, I brought the sage.” Alyssa paused. “Hey, What if we really contact something this time? I have my bag and stuff, but we aren’t suppost so take off our fingers before we say goodbye.” Alyssa said.

“If we contact something, we question it. I’ve done my research, plus I can see the dead. If they come too close to us, we’ll say goodbye.” She said. “And then we’ll cleanse the cemetery. We don’t need demons around right?” Azura said as the two turned the corner, walking towards the gate to the cemetery. 

“Hey John.” The girls said to the grounds keeper, who waved and smiled.

Setting up in the middle of the cemetery, the two sat cross legged and looked at the planchet.

“The spirits are already getting antsy, I can see them watching us.” Azura said. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t then? I mean, what if they..” Alyssa trailed off.

“They won’t, let’s just start the seyance.” 

They did. They placed down the planchet and placed two finger tips on it, lightly. They swirled the planchet around tree times, and waited. 

“Who’s here with us now? I can see you so please use the board to communicate.” Alyssa spoke, to which one of the spirits sat down and moved the planchet. 

This continued until noon, before the girls said goodbye and began to cleanse the area. They packed up and left towards the main gate. They didn’t see John there, but they figured he only worked half the day that day or was going home to his wife for lunch. 

“Hey, Alyssa? Wanna come back to my house and play a board game or card game or something?” Azura asked.

“I’ve actually got to get home. There’s a showing tonight for someone and my dad wants me there. I’ll catch you tomorrow though at school.” Alyssa replied.

The two gave each other a squeeze and waved bye, walking different directions. Azura looked down at her pendant. The two had gotten matching ones for Alyssa’s sixteenth birthday when they found out about Azura’s medium abilities. It was a nice gift, and there was a protection spell on them so they were immune to the harms of ghosts when they had the necklace on.

The rest of the day Azura sat outside playing with her husky mix Poseidon, who was just as playful as ever. When it came time for bed Azura walked upstairs and quickly showered before changing and climbing into her warm bed. She didn’t take off her necklace that night, which was probably a good thing. Poseidon laid under the blanket with her, falling asleep quickly. Azura fell asleep as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of the alarm woke her up. She turned it off and sat up, noticing Poseidon curled against her. He lifted his head and waved his tail. 

“I’ll let you out in a second boy, let me change.” Azura climbed from her bed and changed into her normal black clothing attire before opening her door. 

“Mom! Poseidon’s coming to you!” She called down.

“Alright! I’ll let him out!” Her mom called up, and Azura went to her connected bathroom. 

She brushed out her curls, braided them, and brushed her teeth. She put on deodorant and washed off her face a bit. Looking in the mirror, she noticed her pendant was around her neck. She smiled, and put on her minimal makeup before finishing. She slid on her socks and boots and grabbed her bag before walking downstairs. 

“Is Alyssa here yet?” Azura questioned, letting Poseidon back in when he scratched at the door. 

“No honey, try texting her.” Her mother said, before going back to her call. “Oh, your dad wants you this weekend.” 

Azura sighed. “Alright, Fine.” The teen said, texting Alyssa. “I’m going to start walking, i’ll See you after school. I love you mom.” Azura said, waving to her mom and walking out. 

Missing her calls and her texts? Something was up. Azura walked down to Alyssa’s house and seen the police cars. What was going on? 

“Azura!” Alyssa mom came out. “Azura, please have you seen Alyssa?” The woman was frantic. 

“I’m sorry Mrs. Walters I haven’t seen her since yesterday.” Azura said. “We went for a walk and then she had to go to a showing with her dad.” 

Alyssa was missing? There’s no way. Her dad came out. 

“She never showed up yesterday.” Her dad said, and Azura felt her heart stop. Just for a second.

Azura’s phone buzzed. She took it out of her bag slowly, and looked down. Alyssa’s ID. She answered. 

“Azura..?” The voice sounded distant, and static surrounded it. 

“Alyssa, where are you? What is that noise?” Azura said.

Then, there was a scream and something on the other side growled and ended the call. Azura looked down at her phone. 

“Where’s her pendant.” Alyssa said. “I have to find her pendant.” 

Alyssa shoved her phone in her pocket. “I’m going to find her, I promise.” Alyssa’s parents hugged the teen tightly, before Azura ran off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I really appreciate it!


End file.
